Destiny's Choice
by Daramyth
Summary: Ben & Meg meets under different circumstances. What will happen?
1. Part 1&2

Ludlow church:   
  
Tim: I do   
  
The priest: And do you, Meg Cummings, take Tim Truman to be your beloved husband. In good as well as bad times?   
  
Meg: I do   
  
The priest: I know pronouns you as wordful husband and wife, Tim? You can know kiss the bride.   
  
Tim pulls Meg close in a short, but passionate kiss. They both smile, as they run out of the church. Friends and family are throwing rise at hem. They get into the limo as they rented, and they kiss again.   
  
Ben's and Maria's house:   
  
Maria: Honey, would you just come look at my newest painting?   
  
Ben: Sure, just a moment!   
  
Ben (looking at the painting): It's absolutely wonderful. You know what, Maria? You are just as talented as you are beautiful, and that means a lot.   
  
Ben kisses Maria as he smiles.   
  
Maria: Allright, enough with the chitchat, I've got to make my idea's come true.   
  
Ben: You call this "chitchat"? I don't think you really mean that.   
  
They share a passionate kiss, but Maria pulls Ben away and starts on a new painting.   
  
Maria: Anyway, shouldn't you be meeting with Gregory now?   
  
Ben: Gosh, you're right, I'll better be going, see you tonight.   
  
Maria: Bye.   
  
Ben: Bye.  
  
The limo:   
  
Tim. You are so beautiful in you're wedding dress, that I can't believe it.   
  
Meg (blushes): Well, thank you. You don't look to bad either..   
  
They kiss as they drive away to their honeymoon, which appears to be located in Sunset Beach.   
  
Tim and Meg arrive to their hotel.   
  
Meg: God, it's so beautiful out here, nothing like Kansas.   
  
Tim: Nope, it sure isn't. Well, let's get unpacked so I can show you something even more wonderful.   
  
Meg: Tim! We're in public.   
  
Tim: I know, I know.   
  
Later in the suite. They lie on the bed about to make love:   
  
Tim: I love you more then anything in the world, Meg Truman.   
  
Meg: And I love you to. Gosh, I can't believe my name is Truman now.   
  
Tim (ironic): What, you don't like it?   
  
Meg: Sure I do, silly. I love it. We're a family now.   
  
Tim: Yes we are, and let it stay that way.   
  
The Restore:   
  
Ben: Oh, hi Gregory.   
  
Gregory: Ben, just at the time as always.   
  
Ben: With pleasure.   
  
Gregory: So, about the Liberty Corporation..   
  
After they talked and had some dinner, Ben heads back to Maria that he should meet with, at the cave at the beach.   
  
When Ben arrives, he sees that the cave is filled with candle lights and Maria is sitting between them.   
  
Maria: Hey, English.   
  
Ben: Hey beautiful. I've brought some candles to be romantic, but it doesn't look like we're gonna need them.!   
  
Maria (grinning): I guess not. Anyway, I've also brought something, but it's only food.   
  
Ben: Well, what kind of food?   
  
Maria: Some sandwiches. you didn't expect something big, did you?   
  
Ben: No, no. I'll eat anything that's from you.   
  
He starts kissing her while he lays her down on the pillows that Maria brought. They made love, and slept for an hour, before they head back home.   
  
The suite:   
  
Tim. That was great.   
  
Meg: Oh Tim! You sound like someone from a porn movie or something.   
  
Tim. No, really, it WAS great. Everything with you is great.   
  
Meg: And I can say the same thing with you.   
  
Tim. Hey, I'm sorry, but I've got to call the others to say that we're Allright. You can go shop for an evening dress or whatever you like to do. Oh yeah, remember that we are going out tonight, right?   
  
Meg: Sure.   
  
Tim kisses Meg, and goes into the "Living room".   
  
Meg (thinks): Tim, you really make me happy, but why do I feel like something is missing? No, Meg, you're just fooling yourself. Tim IS the one.   
  
Meg goes for a walk in the streets. Suddenly she sees a small café named "Elaine's wafleshop".   
  
Meg (thinking again): I'd like some waffles.   
  
She walks in and ask for some waffles, but suddenly some strange tells her not to.   
  
The stranger: Hey, do not eat those waffles.   
  
Meg: Why not?   
  
The stranger: Because they taste like, well. The lady who appears to own the shop stops him   
  
Elaine (ironic): Oh Michael, do you always have to warn my guests about the main traction at my shop? If didn't know any better, you would think that you were a lifeguard here, and not at the beach.   
  
Michael laugh, but Meg is confused.   
  
Elaine: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Elaine. I own this shop.   
  
Meg: Oh, and I'm Meg. It's nice to meet you.   
  
Elaine: The same here. And the "awful" man there is Michael.   
  
Michael: Hi Meg, nice to meet you.   
  
Meg: Nice to meet you to. Now, would someone please tell me what's going on??   
  
Elaine: Well, Michael here, thinks my waffles stinks, but. well, they might do but anyway.   
  
Meg: Oh that way, I guess I'll just order something else. What are you REALLY good at then?   
  
Michael: No, let me choose for you. I think that you would take a cheese sandwich.   
  
Meg: A cheese sandwich?   
  
Michael: Yeah, they taste SO good.   
  
Meg looks on Elaine for an answer.   
  
Elaine. Well, not to brag, but they are really good.   
  
Meg: Allright then, I'll take one of them.   
  
She receives her sandwich and a about to leave when Elaine ask her a question.   
  
Elaine: Hey Meg, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?   
  
Meg: Oh, yes I am. My husband and me are on our honeymoon here. Actually were arrived just this morning.   
  
Elaine: A honeymoon? That's so sweet, congratulations! Not to be rude, but I could tell something who might come in handy.   
  
Meg: What's that?   
  
Elaine: Well, this city isn't named Sunset Beach for nothing. The sunsets here are really beautiful, perfect for couples like you and.?   
  
Meg: Oh, Tim. Yeah, I've heard that they are really special here. Thanks anyway.   
  
Elaine: Bye.   
  
Meg: Bye.   
  
The suite:   
  
Tim: Hey, Connie, it's Tim.   
  
Connie (in the phone): Oh, hi honey, how is it in Sunset beach?   
  
Tim: Oh, it's just great. Meg and me are going out tonight so I won't be able to call you. I'm sorry.   
  
Connie: It's Allright as long as I know you still love me, cause you do, don't you?   
  
Tim: Of cause I do. Don't dare to think like that. Ever. I miss you baby.   
  
Connie: That's so sweet. But, I've got to admit that I'm a little jealous that you are sleeping with Meg. Damn her.   
  
Tim: Take it easy. Meg is. well, it's kind of hard to figure out why I actually like her. It must be that she is so innocent.   
  
Connie: You naughty boy! Anyway, I don't even wonna go there. I miss you SO much!   
  
Tim: I miss you too. And I love you very, very much.   
  
Connie: Love you to, bye.   
  
Tim: Bye.   
  
Tim (thinks): Oh Meg, I'm sorry, but Connie is the best. I just need your money.   
  
Ben and Maria's house:   
  
Maria: English. Let's go to the beach.   
  
Ben: No, not right now. I'm going down to take care of some problems at the deep. Would you like to join me?   
  
Maria: Sure! I'll just go get dressed.   
  
Ben: Allright, just hurry a little. Mark just called and said that some of the employers wants they're checks.   
  
Maria: Sure, just wait for a few minutes.   
  
A little later.   
  
Maria: Aaww!   
  
Ben (running up the stairs): Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?   
  
Maria (holding a hand on her head): Nothing. I just hurt my head. It's nothing serious. I think I'm staying at home. I should call Annie anyway.   
  
Ben: Are you sure?   
  
Maria: Yes. You just go on.   
  
Ben: Allright, sweetheart. See you later.   
  
Maria and Ben share a kiss, and Ben leaves for The Deep.   
  
The Deep:   
  
Meg is there without Tim and Ben just arrived.   
  
Meg walks to the bar, as she she's a tall dark-haired stranger. She asks the bartender who he is. She doesn't know why.   
  
The bartender: Oh, that's Ben Evans, the owner of this club.   
  
Meg: Really? Sorry, I don't know why I even asked.   
  
The bartender. That's Allright. A lot of women ask that, but he's married to the most beloved of them all. Maria Torres Evans.   
  
Of some strange reason, she feels jealous, but hey, she doesn't even met the man!   
  
Meg: Well, then just give me a martini.   
  
The bartender: Oki doki.   
  
Meg: Oki doki?   
  
The bartender: Yeah, "oki doki". Don't tell me that you haven't ever heard of that word before.   
  
Meg: actually, I haven't. You don't hear that often I Kansas.   
  
The bartender: You're from Kansas? That explains why I haven't seen you around here before. Have you moved from Kansas to Sunset beach?   
  
Meg: No, I'm on my honeymoon.   
  
The bartender: A honeymoon, huh?   
  
Meg: Yes. We just got married today.   
  
The bartender: Shouldn't your husband be here?   
  
Meg: Maybe. I don't know. I haven't been married before.   
  
The bartender (laughing): That's a good one.   
  
Meg: Thanks. By the way, I'm Meg. It's nice to meet you.   
  
The bartender: Nice to meet you to. I'm Mark.   
  
Meg: Catch you later.   
  
Mark: Sure. Maybe you and your husband should come here tomorrow.   
  
Meg: I'll remember that. Bye.   
  
Mark: Bye.   
  
The suite:   
  
Meg enters the room.   
  
Tim: Oh, hi honey.   
  
Tim kisses her passionate.   
  
Meg: That's a great welcome.   
  
Tim: I think that to.   
  
Meg: Hey, we better be going. And I can promise you that you are going to like my new dress.   
  
Tim: I think I would.   
  
They go to The Resort.   
  
Ben and Maria were also going there.   
  
The Resort:   
  
The waiter: Can I help you?   
  
Tim: Yeah, me and my girl. I mean wife (Meg smiling) has reservations here.   
  
The waiter: Your name?   
  
Tim: Mr and Mrs Truman.   
  
They found the table and order some food.   
  
Meg: I'm just go the ladies room and fresh up.   
  
Tim. Sure.   
  
Meg: I'll be back soon.   
  
Meg leaves but bumps into Ben Evans. She recognizes him from The Deep.   
  
Meg: Oh, I'm sorry.   
  
As she looks into his eyes, something strange happens. Something she never felt before. She couldn't describe it.   
  
Ben appeared to feel the same way. It was like they couldn't move. Like something was keeping them.   
  
Finally a waiter came to Ben.   
  
The waiter: Sorry to bother you, Mr Evans, but you're wife is asking for you.   
  
Ben: Sure, I'll better be going to. Why did he say that? He wasn't even talking the her.   
  
Meg (thinking): What was that all about? It was weird. over natural in some sort.   
  
She went back to Tim and about an hour later they went back to the suite.   
  
Tim jumped to the bed, waiting for Meg.   
  
Tim: Sweetie, are you coming?   
  
Meg: Tim. I don't really feel like doing it right now... I'm sorry, bur I've got a headache.   
  
Tim: Allright. I guess I'll go to bed now.   
  
Meg: Thank you.   
  
Tim: No problemo. I love you.   
  
Meg I know. Why didn't she say I love you too? And why is Ben Evans still on her mind?   
  
The next morning.   
  
Ben's office at The Deep:   
  
Ben: Mrs Annville, would you please take care of these files for me?   
  
Judy: (Leaving the office) Of cause, Mr Evans.   
  
Ben: Thank you.   
  
Judy: My pleasure.   
  
At the evening:   
  
Meg and Tim are going to The Deep.   
  
The Deep:   
  
Meg sees Mark behind the desk.   
  
Mark: Oh, hi Meg!   
  
Meg: Hi Mark. This is my husband, Tim Truman.   
  
Mark: Nice to meet you.   
  
Tim: Nice to meet you too.   
  
Mark: So, can I get anything for you?   
  
Meg: Yeah, I'll take a martini.   
  
Tim: A Bloody Mary, if you have one.   
  
Mark: Just a minute.   
  
Mark leaves.   
  
Tim: So, you two know each other?   
  
Meg: A little. I meet him yesterday, he's a great guy.   
  
Tim: I don't doubt it. Hey, I'm just going to call my parents, they asked to me to yesterday.   
  
Tim kisses her quick, and disappears into another room.   
  
Suddenly Ben came down to talk to Mark, but in the second he does that, Meg bumps into him.   
  
Again, their eyes meet. The same strange thing happens. They can't let go. But the music starts and they both came back to reality.   
  
Ben: I'm sorry mrs.?   
  
Meg: Meg Cummings. no, I mean Truman.   
  
Ben: Can't you remember what your name is? He's laughing.   
  
Meg: I do! But I just got married...   
  
Ben: Married? You must be happy.   
  
Meg: Oh I am. But what IS your name?   
  
Ben: Ben Evans, nice to meet you.   
  
Meg: The same here.   
  
Ben. Have we met before? You seem familiar.   
  
Meg: Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think so.   
  
Ben: No, you're properly right. I'm sure I would have remembered if it was so.   
  
Meg (blushes): Oh, stop it.   
  
Ben: Stop what?   
  
Meg: Nothing, I'm sorry.   
  
Ben takes a look around.   
  
Meg: Are you looking for someone?   
  
Ben: Actually, I do.   
  
Meg: Who?   
  
Ben: Mark, the bartender. Have you seen him? He got dark-blond hair and.   
  
Meg: I know, I know. Yes, he was just here, but he went in the backroom. Are you to friends?   
  
Ben: No, he's my employee.   
  
Meg: You own this place?!? Meg tries to sound surprised - she didn't want to sound like she's been spying on him or something.   
  
Ben: Yes, also the Javaweb. Have you been there?   
  
Meg: No, I haven't. What is it?   
  
Ben: It's a small computer café.   
  
Meg: Sounds nice.   
  
Ben: Oh, it is.   
  
Meg: Maybe I should go check it out.   
  
Ben: That would be a great idea.   
  
Meg: Sure, what's the address?   
  
Ben writes down the address and hands it to Meg, as Tim comes in it looks to him like Ben just gave her his number.   
  
Tim: Hey, what are you doing? He asks Ben.   
  
Ben: I was just giving her the address to.   
  
Tim: To what? Your address??   
  
Meg: Tim? What's wrong with you???   
  
Ben: I should better be going.   
  
Ben returns to his office.   
  
Tim: What was that all about?!?   
  
Meg: Nothing! He was just giving me the address to a café! God, Tim what's wrong with you??   
  
Tim: Nothing. I'm sorry, I just thought that.   
  
Meg: I get it. But I would never do that. Trust me.   
  
Tim: I'm sorry.   
  
They share a quick kiss as Mark comes in.   
  
Mark: Hey, sorry to keep you, I was just taking care of some business.   
  
Meg: That's okay, really.   
  
Mark hands the drinks to them.   
  
Meg: Oh yeah, Mark? Ben is looking for you, he was here for a minute ago or something.   
  
Mark: Thank you, Meg, I'll better be going.   
  
Thirty minutes after:   
  
People are starting to show up.   
  
Meg: Wow, looks like this place is really famous.   
  
Tim: Yeah. Wonna dance?   
  
Meg: It would be a pleasure.   
  
So, they danced for hours, like newly wedded are supposed to.   
  
The next day:   
  
Tim and Meg woke at the suite. The night before, they DID NOT make love. Meg didn't feel to.   
  
Tim (thinking): What's wrong with you, Meg? On our honeymoon, we have only made love once. as soon as you wake up, I will talk to you.   
  
Soon, Meg woke up.   
  
Tim: Good morning, sweetheart.   
  
Meg: Hello.   
  
Tim: I think that there is something we need to discus.   
  
Meg (smiling): And what would that be?   
  
Tim: Meg, you haven't been in the mood for. well, for.   
  
Meg: Tim, please. Can't we get some breakfast first?   
  
Tim: Allright, but I want an answer after eating.   
  
Meg: I'll promise.   
  
Tim and Meg get dressed and are headed to the restaurant. They eat, and they talk about the "problem".   
  
Tim: So, Meg. Why?   
  
Meg: Why what?   
  
Tim: You know. you want make love.   
  
Meg: Tim. I just don't feel like, okay?   
  
Tim: I think that there is more in that.   
  
Meg: Tim, really there is nothing more. I love you, okay? I just been felling a little dizzy lately, that's all.   
  
Tim: Are you sure?   
  
Meg: I am. Look, today we aren't going to see something together, right?   
  
Tim: No, I guess that it's tomorrow that we are going on that sightseeing I promised you, right?   
  
Meg: Yep. Then I'm going for a walk. The weather here are so beautiful.   
  
Tim: Should I go with you?   
  
Meg: No thanks. You just do what you want to. I'll be back an an hour.   
  
Tim: Allright.   
  
The share a quick kiss, and Meg is out of there.   
  
Meg ends up at the Javaweb.   
  
She makes herself comfortable in front of a computer. She logs on the Internet and writes a mail to no other then her beloved SB.   
  
She writes: Dear SB. So, I got married to Tim. I know that I had my doubts, but I've known Tim for so long, so a guess I was just nervous. How are you doing? I know it's been a while since we last chatted or mailed each other, so contact me soon, Allright? You can't believe how happy I am: I'm on my honeymoon! This place is so amazing. The beach is great and so are the sunsets. Yes, pretty much the sunsets. I guess that's why the town is named that way. Oh, SB. I could stay here forever. In Sunset Beach. Hugs and cyber-kisses from Dorothy. She sent the e-mail and headed back to the suite.   
  
At the evening:   
  
Tim and Meg are at The Deep. So are Ben and Maria.   
  
Suddenly, Ben noticed Meg's beautiful face. He can't get his eyes of it.   
  
Maria: Ben, who are you looking for?   
  
Ben (coming back to reality): Huh? Oh, I just saw someone I knew.   
  
Maria (looking in the same direction and seeing Meg): Who? Her? Come on Ben, let's go say hi!   
  
Ben: Maria, we can't.   
  
Maria: Why? Is there something that bothers you?   
  
Ben: No no, not at all.   
  
Marie (smiling): Then let's go say hi.   
  
Ben tries to pull away, but Meg sees him.   
  
Meg: Hey Ben! Care to join us? She yelled without asking Tim.   
  
Tim: Meg.   
  
Meg: oh, I'm sorry Tim, but I don't want you two to be unfriends.   
  
Ben and Maria finds some chairs and join them.   
  
Maria: Hi, I'm Maria. You two must be Meg and Tim, right?   
  
Meg and Tim: Yes we are.   
  
Meg: You must be Ben's wife, Maria?   
  
Maria: I am.   
  
Tim: Well, it's very nice to meet you.   
  
As the night went by, the two parts became very close friends.   
  
Tim and Meg's suite:   
  
Tim: So. are you in the mood?   
  
Meg (thinking): No, I'm not. I don't why. I just don't want to hurt you. Iguess that I could just do it this once. So, she made love to Tim, and of cause he didn't know how much she was hurting.   
  
The next day went by with sightseeing.   
  
The day after sightseeing.  
  
Tim and Meg's suite:   
  
Meg: I think I'm gonna go for a walk. See you later.   
  
Tim: Sure, love you.   
  
Meg: I know. Of some strange reason, she never returned his comments of how she was looking or when he told her that he loved her.   
  
Meg (thinking): Oh, Tim what is happening to me? Or should I say to us? You are the one, aren't you?   
  
Ben and Maria's place:   
  
Ben hasn't checked his computer for days, so he decided to take a look.   
  
The machine said: You got mail.   
  
Ben: That does much be from Gregory.   
  
But he was wrong. It was from his dear Dorothy.   
  
Ben: Dear SB. So I got married.......... SUNSET BEACH?!?! He yelled.   
  
Maria (Coming down the stairs): Ben? What's wrong?   
  
Ben: Nothing.   
  
Maria: Nothing? And should I really believe that??   
  
Ben: Oh, you mean that yelling? It was just some business. Maria: Allright then. Maria goes upstairs again.   
  
Ben (thinking): This can't be happening! Is she messing with me? No, Dorothy would never do that. But wait a minute.. Suddenly he got a flashback about Meg's words: No! I just got married.   
  
Ben (still thinking): Meg Cummings? No. But wait a minute. Didn't Meg tell me yesterday that her husband was named Tim? And that they came from Kansas? Dorothy from Kansas! This is unbelievable. Ben runs out of the house in hope of finding Meg. His Dorothy.   
  
Meg is at the Javaweb, checking her mail.   
  
Meg: Why aren't you mailing me anymore?   
  
In the same moment, Ben enters the café and noticed the letters from SB in Meg's inbox. He is shocked after realizing the truth.   
  
Ben: Oh my God. this isn't real.   
  
Meg sees Ben.   
  
Meg: Oh, hi Ben... Ben, what's wrong?   
  
Ben: I found you. I found you..   
  
Meg: What do you mean??   
  
Ben: Meg, I need to talk to you.   
  
Meg: About what?   
  
Ben: About you. About who you are.   
  
Meg: Allright. What do you wonna know, then?   
  
Ben (grinning): No, it's not that. It's just that I know you. Oh my God, I know you so damn well!   
  
Meg: Are you sure you're Allright? You seem a bit nuts.   
  
Ben: Allright. You'd better sit down.  
  
Meg: Ben, I am sitting down.   
  
Ben: Oh, sorry. Well, anyway Meg... or should I say Dorothy from Kansas?   
  
Meg freezes.   
  
Meg: How. how could you impossible know. Unless you're. SB.   
  
Ben: I got news for you! I am! I'm Sb! Really!   
  
Meg almost had a blackout.   
  
Meg: So, these (pointing at the computer screen) are from you????   
  
Ben: You bet!   
  
They were both thrilled that they have finally met. They looked deeply into each other's eyes while having a big smile from ear to ear. Meg broke the silence.   
  
Meg: Oh, you're really SB, aren't you? And that explains it all! I mean, it explains why we couldn't stop starring at each other! Ben, this is SO amazing!   
  
Ben: I know! The connection... what are we going to do about the fact that we. well, at least I felled in love with you, Meg. he was frightened what she would say now after all this.   
  
Meg: It wasn't just you, Ben or SB. I love you too. But, we are both adults and we are both married.   
  
Ben: I know, I know. But what should we do? We can't just go on like this never happened.   
  
Meg: No. We can't and I know that. We have to tell, well we have to tell Tim and Maria.   
  
Ben: yeah, you're properly right but Maria doesn't know about you. I mean about Dorothy.   
  
Meg: And Tim doesn't know about SB either. How do we say or tell them about the "connection"?  
  
Ben (sighs): The connection. The very special connection. To be honest with you, Meg then I don't know.   
  
Meg: And I don't either. Hey, listen! I've got an idea. Well, a sort of idea..   
  
Ben: What is it?   
  
Meg: Ben, we have to leave this behind. We are both married and I'm going home to Kansas soon. You and Maria will live happy together ever after, just as you are supposed to.   
  
Ben: I guess you're right, but.   
  
Meg: But what?   
  
Ben: It's just going to be really hard to let go of you. We may not know each other in person, but on the net, we were in love, Meg. I don't think that I will be able to let go of you that easy.   
  
Meg: yes, we were in love. But we don't know each other as I know Tim and you know Maria. We would never forgive ourselves for leaving them. So, we won't It's actually a kind of simple.   
  
Ben: But, Meg.   
  
Meg: No buts. I may be a little strict but I have to.   
  
Ben: You're right. But can't we at least get to know each other before you leave? Please?   
  
Meg: I don't know. What if we fall even more in love? That would be horrible!   
  
Ben: Not horrible. Love is such a beautiful thing.   
  
Meg: You know what I mean! She says and laughs.   
  
Ben: Yeah, I do. But how about it? Would you like to know the real SB? That would be in person, then.   
  
Meg: I'd love to! She grinned.  
  
Ben: I guessed we cleared that out. Well, I'm free tomorrow, so how about the two of us would meet at the end of the pier eight pm?   
  
Meg: Sure. I'll call you tonight if Tim has any special plans, okay?   
  
Ben: Of cause. See you tomorrow.   
  
Meg: Goodbye then.   
  
Ben: Bye.   
  
Ben leaves the Javaweb, Meg as well.   
  
Tim and Meg's suite:  
  
Tim is talking to Connie.  
  
Meg walks in on his little "chitchat".   
  
Meg: Who is that?!   
  
Tim (shocked by seeing Meg home so early): Hey honey. What brings you here so early?   
  
Meg: This is MY suite too, remember??   
  
Tim: Of cause I do.   
  
Meg: Now, Tim please, tell who you were talking to.   
  
Tim: My mom.   
  
Meg: Oh, your mom? "I love you. I miss you. I'll contact you as soon as I get back, then we'll go out and I make the night REAL comfortable for you". I'm sorry Tim, but I don't buy it.   
  
Tim: How can you even say something like that, Meg? I love you, and ONLY you!   
  
Meg: I'm not stupid! And if there were nothing, you wouldn't mind me calling the last dialed number, would you?   
  
Tim (nervous): Of cause not. but why do you even worry? I told you; it was nothing.  
  
Meg: Tim, just let me dial the number, okay? It wasn't a question; cause would have done it anyway. Meg dialed the number:   
  
Connie: Hi, Tim? (Connie's phone was able to show who was calling) Is that little bitch got home? Sorry, but I guess I'm just jealous. I mean, after all you love me the most, right? Tim, are you there?   
  
Meg hangs up.   
  
Meg: Connie!?! She screamed as loud as she could. Connie? You cheated on me with Connie? I can't believe this. Meg was bursts into tears.   
  
Tim: I can explain.   
  
Meg: Oh, really? You better have a damn good explanation for having an affair!   
  
Tim: Meg, just listen to me.   
  
Meg: No, sorry but I don't really feel like listening to you right now.   
  
Tim: Please.   
  
Meg: No, Tim. As for now, I would like to go home to Kansas and find the love of my love. Bye Tim.   
  
Meg leaves as Tim yells that she should stay. But she isn't. Meg goes a long walk in Sunset Beach, and it's starting to get dark.   
  
Meg (thinking): I'll better get something to eat. She heads towards to The Wafleshop.   
  
Elaine: Oh, hi Meg! What's wrong? She asks when she sees the tears running down Meg's cheek.   
  
Meg: Nothing.   
  
Elaine: Don't try to fool me. I've been help for many couples. Now, would you please tell me what's wrong?   
  
Meg: Allright. But only if you promise not to tell anyone.   
  
Elaine: Of cause.   
  
Meg: It's Tim. He's been cheating on me with my best friend.   
  
Elaine: What? He's scum, Meg. If this is really true, then he doesn't deserve you. Believe me, something like that happened to my daughter.   
  
Meg: Really? I only thought this would happen in nightmares.   
  
Elaine: That's what Paula thought to. But, listen. Whatever you do, don't ever trust him again. And don't ever find together again. He will only hurt you.   
  
Meg: Thank you, so very much. Could I get a sandwich?   
  
Elaine: Sure, just a moment.   
  
A minute after, Elaine returned with the sandwich. Meg paid, and as she was about to go, she turned around:   
  
Meg: By the way, wasn't there a legend about Sunset Beach?   
  
Elaine: Yeah, and it goes like this: "When the moon rises early just as the Santa Ana winds kick up out of nowhere and the sun is just dropping out of sight, whoever you meet at the far side of the pier is who you're destined to be with."   
  
Meg: Thanks.   
  
Meg leaves the café, and heads towards to the beach to eat her sandwich, and to get a last view of the most beautiful place ever.   
  
Meg is sitting at the beach, and suddenly she noticed Ben standing at the pier. She had completely forgotten all about meeting him in all this mess with Tim.   
  
Meg (thinking): I'm sorry Ben, but I can't meet you. Not now. You don't have to comfort me. I can handle this.   
  
Suddenly, she feels a wind clearing her cheeks of the tears she cries, and she thinks: "When the moon rises early just as the Santa Ana winds kick up out of nowhere and the sun is just dropping out of sight, whoever you meet at the far side of the pier is who you're destined to be with." She asks some strange lifeguard: Hey, is this the famous Santa Ana wind?   
  
The lifeguard: Yes it is. He leaves.   
  
Meg: No, you are just fooling you are just fooling yourself. Ben is married, and besides, it's only a stupid legend, isn't it?   
  
She went back to the suite to pack up the rest of her things. Lucky her, Tim wasn't there.   
  
A few hours later, she was home. Hank and Joan was gone to sleep a long time ago, since it was in the middle of the night. She went to her room, and found an email from SB. It said: Dear Dorothy, or should I say Meg? Why didn't you show up like you were suppose to? I waited a long time, but you didn't come. Did you and Tim have plans for the night? Cause then we can just meet tomorrow, cause I really would like to know you before you are going home to Kansas. Ever since I found out that you were Dorothy, I can't stop thinking about you. Love, Ben.   
  
She was to exhausted to write back now, but she would tomorrow. She owed him that much. She felt to sleep one minute after.   
  
The next morning:  
  
Meg was so embraced to go down, when her parents thought that she was having a blast in Sunset Beach. But she has to do it, so silent she moves down the stairs. Joan and Hank are to stunned to see her here.   
  
Joan: Honey, sweetie, what are you doing here? And where is Tim?   
  
Hank: Yes, tell us.   
  
Meg: Mom. Dad. Tim and me are no longer a couple.   
  
Joan: What do you mean???   
  
Meg: That we are no longer together. I found him on a conversation with Connie. Telling her that he loved her and he admitted that he was having an affair with her. Meg was burst into tear.   
  
Hank: That scum boy! I'll kill him! Hank looked like a tomato in his head.   
  
Joan: Hank, please come down. Meg, are you sure?   
  
Meg: Yes, I am completely sure! And if I were wrong, then why would he admit it?   
  
Joan: I don't know. I guess you're right.   
  
Meg: Yes I am. And I don't want to see him ever again. She said, took a piece of bread and a glass of milk and went to her room. She finished her breakfast and decides to mail Ben back:   
  
Dear Ben. This is really hard for me to tell, or even think about. It's impossible for us to meet, and it's not because that Tim and I have plans, it's because. She stops for a moment, while she wipes a tear away. She continues: . Tim and I broke up. I found out that he was cheating on me with my best friend and my maid of honour, and actually I'm back in Kansas right now. I'm sorry that we never got a chance to talk for real, except the night at the deep. But at that time we didn't know who we were. I would love to keep in contact, cause you're my best friend, since Connie is gone. Yours forever, Meg.   
  
She pushed "send" and soon after she got an answer:   
  
Dear Meg. I can't believe what I'm reading. I'm so sorry that you I going trough right now. I want you to know that I will always be there for you, Meg. But I'm still obsessed about meeting you. What do you say that I'll being in Kansas about a week? Bye for now, Ben.   
  
Meg (thinking): WHAT?!?! No, Ben wasn't coming to Kansas. They didn't know each other that well, and besides, she didn't want him to leave Maria. She wrote a letter about him not coming. But she couldn't make herself send it. She was to weak against seeing SB's face again. That's why she wrote that it would be fine. 


	2. Part 3

Two days after:  
  
Someone is knocking the door. Hank opens. It's Tim and without any kind of invitation, he walks right in   
  
Tim: Where is Meg?! He yells.   
  
Hank: You have absolutely no right to see Meg. It's over between you two. So, get out!   
  
Tim leaves as Meg comes down the stairs.   
  
Meg: What happened? Was Tim just here?   
  
Hank: Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Tim is gone and I strongly doubt that he'll come back.   
  
Joan: If this is over, can't we then get some breakfast? And Meg could tell us the whole story. Including that Ben is coming within five days.   
  
Hank: Are you sure this "Ben" isn't just trying to be your friend?   
  
Meg: Dad! Ben is married. And so am I. But not for long. I want a divorce soon as possible.   
  
Joan: Listen honey. Getting a divorce isn't so simply as you may think it is. If Tim doesn't want a divorce because he loves you, you will stay married until he changes he's mind.   
  
Meg: WHAT?!? You're kidding, right?   
  
Joan: I'm afraid not.   
  
Meg: But I can't stand facing him again.   
  
Hank: Well, you have to, if you want that divorce.   
  
Megs stands up in confusion. Joan stands up to hug her.   
  
Joan: I can't believe that you are going trough such a hell. It's Allright to cry.   
  
Meg: I'm not crying and you know why? Tim isn't the one for me. He doesn't deserve me.   
  
Hank: That's right.   
  
Five days after:   
  
Ben arrives in the airport. He rents a car, and drives all the way to Ludlow. Just yesterday, he got Meg's address. Ben knocks the door and Meg opens it.   
  
Meg: Hi Ben!   
  
She gives him a hug.   
  
Ben: Hey Meg. So, this is where Dorothy grew up, huh?   
  
Meg (grinning): Yep, it's here. Come in. My parents won't come home until tonight.   
  
Ben: Allright. Look, I really a want to know the true Dorothy.   
  
Meg. And I want to know the true SB. But before that, I just want to know if your wife knows that you are here. I don't want to interrupt you two.   
  
Ben: You are not interrupting. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't want to, would I?   
  
Meg: I guess not.   
  
Ben: Good. So, I'll be staying at the local motel for about five days. Would you like to join me tonight, at the. Buckaroo, right?   
  
Meg: You know the Buckaroo?   
  
Ben: Well, I saw it on my way here. It seems like a nice place.   
  
Meg: You mean with all the country music and stuff like that?   
  
Ben: Well, it's a kind of different from where I come from.   
  
Meg: Yeah. I know that there isn't many country clubs in Sunset Beach. But you're not originally from California, right?   
  
Ben: Not, I'm not. I'm from England.   
  
Meg: I thought so.   
  
Ben: Is it so obvious?   
  
Meg: Yeah. But I like it.   
  
Ben: Thanks.   
  
Meg. No problem.   
  
Ben: So, what do you want to know about me?   
  
Meg: I don't know. Remember, that it was YOU that flew here.   
  
Ben: I can go back if you don't want me here.   
  
Meg: No! I won't let you go now. Allright, I want to know how it is, living in a beautiful beach house, to wake up to another day in such a romantic city. How is it?   
  
Ben: Well, it's not so bad.   
  
Meg: Now so bad?!?! It has to be more then that.   
  
Ben: Okay, listen: It is the most wonderful thing, to see the sun rise above the water, to wake up to a day full of surprises. You know, Sunset Beach is a really dramatic city.   
  
Meg: How?   
  
Ben: Something always happens. Take for example the Richards family. They are a rich family, with a beautiful classy daughter, who fell in love with a jewel thief, she got pregnant and her father hated her boyfriend so much, that he set up a trap for his daughter who actually caused her losing the baby.   
  
Meg: That's horrible! She must hate her father so much.   
  
Ben: She does. She nearly wants to talk to him. But her and her boyfriend are still together, so the plan was a miss.   
  
Meg: He must be so disgusting.   
  
Ben: You mean the father or the boyfriend?   
  
Meg: The father!   
  
Ben: He's actually my companion.   
  
Meg: Wow, sorry about that.   
  
Ben: It's fine. As long as he knows how to make good business.   
  
Meg: Maybe, but just keep in your mind, which monster he is.   
  
Ben (laughing): I will, I will.   
  
Meg: What's so funny?   
  
Ben: Oh, just that you called him a monster. It takes guts to say such things to the man who is involved in almost every business in SB.   
  
Meg: He is?   
  
Ben: Yeah.   
  
They continue to talk, and get closer.  
  
At the night:   
  
Ben: Well, I should properly go now. It's getting late.   
  
Meg: Yeah. You know what could be nice?   
  
Ben: No, what's that?   
  
Meg: If you came by tomorrow. look, I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to, but I just think it's been nice to know you.   
  
Ben: It's no problem at all. I'd really love to.   
  
Meg: Really?   
  
Ben: Of cause.  
  
Meg: Allright then. See U tomorrow.   
  
Ben: Yeah. tomorrow.   
  
The next day at Ben's hotel room. Meg knocks the door.   
  
Ben (thinking): Who could that be?   
  
Ben: Come in!   
  
Meg steppes inside.   
  
Ben: Meg. What are you doing here?   
  
Meg: I thought I would pay you a visit. If it's okay with you, that is.   
  
Ben: No, don't get me wrong. Come on in.   
  
Meg: Thanks.   
  
Meg took a seat on the bed.   
  
Ben: How could you know I was staying here?   
  
Meg: Well, since this is the only hotel in the entire Ludlow, I just asked.   
  
Ben: Oh, that way. Want to go to the Buckaroo?   
  
Meg: I'd love to!   
  
Ben: Fine, let's go then.   
  
They went to the Buckaroo, and had a great evening, with a lot of talking and dancing. Several times, their eyes met, and couldn't let go. But even though, they tried to deny what was happening. When they finished eating and dancing, they went to Ben's room. They were both a bit drunk, and soon, Meg fell on the bed. Ben fell beside her.   
  
Ben: Have anyone ever told you, how beautiful you are?   
  
Meg (blushing): Not really.   
  
Ben: Not even Tim?   
  
Meg: He had, but Tim is nobody.   
  
Ben: Yeah. You are way to good for him.   
  
Meg: Really?   
  
Ben: Yeah.   
  
Suddenly, Ben leaned over her, kissing her lips the most passionate way he have ever done to a woman. Even Maria. Meg joined him. Ben started to unbutton her shirt. Soon, the shirt landed on the floor and Ben's as well. Ben starts to struggle with her bra. She helps him a little. Then her panties go, his pants, and their underwear. He kisses her, enjoying every second, and soon, they become one. It was a wonderful night for both of them.  
  
The next morning, Meg wakes up before Ben.   
  
Meg (thinking): Ben! Oh my God, what have I done? This can't be happening! She starts to cry, as she writes a letter. A goodbye-letter. Then she left.   
  
Some time after, Ben woke up, noticing that Meg was gone. Then he saw the letter. And he read:   
  
"Dear Ben. I'm really sorry that it had to end this way, but we can't continue to seeeach other. You have a wife that I think you should go back to. Continue the life you once had. It's for the best, Ben. I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way. Sb and Dorothy aren't meant to be. So, with this letter, I'm letting go of what we could have in the future. Go back, Ben, go back. Have a nice life, Sb. Yours truly, Meg Cummings."   
  
Ben realized that he wasn't going to see Meg ever again. But it was the best.   
  
A year went: Meg got the divorce as she wanted, and it caused that Tim to move to San Marino with Connie. Ben went home to Sunset Beach, but he couldn't continue being married to Maria, knowing that he had cheated on her. She deserved better, he thought. And that caused Maria to move into an apartment in San Francisco with her best friend, Annie Douglas who by the way, couldn't stand living together with her aunt all the time. But as hard as the two lovebirds (Ben and meg of cause!) tried, they still couldn't forget about the most exiting night in their entire lives.   
  
One day, Ben was on a vacation in Australia.   
  
At the same time, Meg was visiting her life-long friend, Naomi.   
  
Sydney, Australia:  
  
The airport:   
  
Naomi (noticing Meg): MEGSI!  
  
They run and jump in each other arms.   
  
Meg: Oh my God! How long have it been? Two, three years?   
  
Naomi: Something like that, I suppose.   
  
Meg: Wow, here we are. I'm totally white and you are so brown.   
  
Naomi: Well, I'm living in the land of sun, right?   
  
Meg: I guess.   
  
Naomi: Here, let me help with your baggage.   
  
Meg: Thanks.   
  
Ben had already arrived the day before, and he happened to know Naomi trough some business he'd done some years ago. He was actually planning to meet her, now when he was finally here.   
  
Some days after, Meg came into Naomi's room, noticing that she had put on some more expensive close, than she used to. She had also putted on make-up.   
  
Meg: Hi, are you going out tonight?   
  
Naomi: I'm sorry that I didn't told you sooner, sweetie, but it just came so suddenly.   
  
Meg: Is it some kind of a hot date?   
  
Naomi: No, no. Not at all. I'm just meeting with an old business partner. He was just in Australia on a vacation, and he thought that we should meet.   
  
Meg: Oh. I see.   
  
Naomi: What do you see?   
  
Meg: You want him, don't you?   
  
Naomi (laughing): NO! Can't you see men without being interested?   
  
Meg: I suppose so. Is he good looking?   
  
Naomi: You are just too much!   
  
Meg: I'm sorry. Is he?   
  
Naomi: I think so. But it's been some years now. He could be some old jerk at now.   
  
Meg: Where is he from?   
  
Naomi: I can't really remember. I think he's from England or something from up north.   
  
Meg: Where did you meet?   
  
Naomi: Why are you so curios?   
  
Meg: I just am.   
  
Naomi: I've noticed. Anyway, I have already told you. On a business trip.   
  
Meg: Yeah, but what he work with?   
  
Naomi: I think it was the Liberty Corporation or something.   
  
Meg (shocked): What?   
  
Naomi: Liberty Corporation.   
  
Meg: What is his name???   
  
Naomi: Ben. Ben Evans. Why?   
  
Meg: Oh, nothing.   
  
Naomi: Oops, look at the time. I'm gonna be late if I don't go now. Don't wait up for me.   
  
Naomi left Meg, stunned over what she just heard. She began to cry.   
  
Meg (Through tears): Oh, Naomi. Please don't say my name to Ben.   
  
At the restaurant:   
  
Ben: Naomi, is that you?   
  
Naomi: Ben, it's so nice to see you.   
  
Ben: The pleasure is on me. Let me help you with the coat.   
  
They set down at the table.   
  
Ben: So, what took you so long?   
  
Naomi: It was actually you.   
  
Ben (confused): Me?   
  
Naomi: Well, not you in person. But my curios roommate wanted to know who I was seeing.   
  
Ben: I didn't know that you had a roommate.   
  
Naomi: Well, she isn't my real roommate.   
  
Ben: ?   
  
Naomi: She is only on a vacation here in Australia. And then she is staying here with me. She is a very nice girl.   
  
Ben: I'm sure she is. But why would she know everything about?   
  
Naomi: Well, that reminds of something.   
  
Ben: What?   
  
Naomi: When I answered he last question, about you, that is, she was absolutely shocked.   
  
Ben: What was the last question?   
  
Naomi: she wanted to know what your name was.   
  
Ben: Maybe she knows me.   
  
Naomi: Maybe. I don't know.   
  
Ben: Well, what's her name, then?   
  
Naomi: Meg Cummings.   
  
Ben was just as shocked as Meg was.   
  
Ben: WHAT DID YOU SAY?   
  
Naomi: Meg Cummings.   
  
Ben: Oh Dear...   
  
Naomi: What's wrong?   
  
Ben: Nothing. what's your address?   
  
Naomi: Bellevue Parade 1134. Why?   
  
Ben: Is she at home?   
  
Naomi: Who?   
  
Ben: Meg!   
  
Naomi: I think so. WHY???   
  
Ben: I've gotte go.   
  
Ben rushed out of the restaurant, headed for Meg. In the past year, Ben had been so lonely. No more letters from Dorothy. Meg had felt the same way.   
  
Ben finally reached Naomi's house. He knocked the door and Meg answered.   
  
Meg: Ben! What are you doing here?   
  
Ben: Naomi told me. And I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry.   
  
Meg could see how happy he was to see her, and how afraid he was that she would kick him out. But the truth was. that she felt the same way.   
  
Meg: Don't be.   
  
Ben: What?   
  
Meg: It's been quite some time, huh?   
  
Ben: Yeah.   
  
Meg: Oh please, come on in.   
  
Ben stepped inside.   
  
Their eyes met, and once again, the two lovebirds couldn't let go.   
  
Meg: This is so weird. I mean, that we should meet again. On the other side of the world.   
  
Ben: Maybe it's destiny?   
  
Meg: You think so?   
  
Ben: Maybe.   
  
He leaned over to kiss her but she pulled away.   
  
Meg: No, Ben: I'm not going to be your secret lover. You have a wife, so this isn't destiny.   
  
She stood up, but Ben took her hand and pulled her down again.   
  
Ben: Not anymore.   
  
Meg: What do you mean?   
  
Ben: I got divorced.   
  
Meg: WHAT? Oh, Ben. You shouldn't have.   
  
Ben: I waned to. Maria deserved better. She shouldn't live together with a man that would think of another woman ever day.   
  
Meg: You think of me?   
  
Ben: To be honest, then, yes. I do.   
  
Meg: That's sweet.   
  
Ben: So, what happened with you and Tim?   
  
Meg: We got divorced. Then he moved to San Marino with Connie.   
  
Ben: Isn't Connie the one he.   
  
Meg cut him off.   
  
Meg: Yeah. But I don't care.   
  
Ben: You shouldn't.   
  
Ben, once again, leaned over to kiss. She couldn't resist the sweetness of his lips.   
  
Naomi (answering the door): What are you two doing??   
  
Meg (pulling away from Ben): Oh, I'm sorry. It was just.   
  
Ben: Maybe I should leave.   
  
Naomi: No, no. I'm not mad. I think it's cute.   
  
Meg: Cute?   
  
Naomi: Yeah. Two of my friends, suddenly meet in Australia, and it is love at first sight.   
  
Meg: Well, not exactly.   
  
Naomi: What do you mean?   
  
Meg: It's a long story, but I will tell you later.   
  
Naomi: Allright. But you have to promise me that you will.   
  
Meg: Deal. Look, If you don't mind, can I go out with Ben. I really think that there is a lot we have to figure out.   
  
Naomi: No problem. I won't keep you. Anyway, I have some cleaning to do.   
  
Meg: Okay. Bye.   
  
Ben and Meg walked out of the house, hand in hand. It was a year since she left him at the hotel room, confused and wishing that she would never see him again. But here she goes, holding his hand, just shared a kiss. It was like magic. They reach small, cozy café. Ben pulled out a chair.   
  
Meg (thinking): What a gentleman. How did I ever get this lucky? Let's just hope, it works out.   
  
Ben (thinking): She is sooo beautiful. How did I ever get this lucky? Let's just hope, it works out.   
  
Ben: I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?   
  
Meg: Hhmm. Do they have tea?   
  
Ben: I don't know but I can ask.   
  
Meg: Would you?   
  
Ben: Anything for you. Be right back.   
  
Meg (thinking): Wow. We just met, and he spoils me. Looks like SB are just as romantic in the real life as he was at the Internet.   
  
Ben soon returned with some coffee and tea for Meg.   
  
Ben: I hope you like the flavor. It was the only one they had.   
  
Meg: I like it. So, are you sorry about what happened at Naomi's place?   
  
Ben: No. Are you?   
  
Meg: No. It's weird, isn't it? I mean, we talk for a few minutes, and then we kiss. And I have been so scared to meet you again, but now it seems perfectly natural.   
  
Ben: Maybe it's destiny.   
  
Meg: Yeah. Maybe...   
  
Ben: Look, Meg. I don't know if you feel this way, but I have this strange feeling that SB and Dorothy are meant to be. I'm sorry if I scared you.   
  
Meg puts a hand on his cheek, and they both fells the "connection".   
  
Meg: Don't be. If any other man had said that to me, I would properly be running screaming away. But I don't. I feel the same way.   
  
Ben: I'm happy.   
  
Meg: Don't get me wrong, but I'm going to ask you about something.   
  
Ben: Allright, what is it?   
  
Meg: Listen Ben. Are you sure that you are completely over Maria?   
  
Ben: Don't you worry about that. I am. We got divorced short after I returned to Sunset Beach.   
  
Meg: Look, I hope I didn't screw up your marriage. That would be horrible.   
  
Ben: To be honest, you did have a part of it, but if I loved Maria with all of my heart, I wouldn't have cheated on her. Do you understand that?   
  
Meg: I suppose.   
  
Ben: Good. Now let's not talk about Maria. What have you been up to the last year?   
  
Meg: It's been a kind of boring. But I have my own apartment now.   
  
Ben: Really? Where?   
  
Meg: In Kansas City.   
  
Ben: So, it's a bit far away from your parents.   
  
Meg: Well, I couldn't have them checking up on me every single day. I am adult, though.   
  
Ben: What can I say? Congratulations! Anything ells?   
  
Meg: Now really. Most of the time I've been working. I had to save money for this trip.   
  
Ben: Yeah. It isn't exactly cheap.   
  
Meg: No, it's not. I don't know if I have told you this before, but I'm glad to see you.   
  
Ben: Me too.   
  
The night went great, and so did the rest of the vacation. Ben, Meg and Naomi often took on some small trips, and of cause, Ben and Meg alone. Meg went home to her apartment in Ludlow, and let Ben stay with her a couple of days.   
  
Ben: It's really a nice place you have here.   
  
Meg: Well, thank you.   
  
Ben: And the view is fabulous. just like you.   
  
Meg: Ben, are you always this sweet?   
  
Ben: Only when I'm with a sweet, wonderful and loving woman.   
  
Meg: And who could that be?   
  
Ben: Oh, I don't know. you, for example.   
  
Meg: You are so sweet. and sexy.   
  
Ben: You think that I'm sexy?   
  
Meg: Very.   
  
The end. 


End file.
